1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an artist's implements organizer, and, more particularly, to an upright turnstile-like holder for holding in an upright fashion pens, pencils, paint brushes and other similar artist's implements which is rotatably mounted to a tray forming a base for supporting the shaft of the turnstile and for providing a container for holding various other artist's implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various kinds and diverse types of artist's implements holders and desk organizers. Many attempts in the forms of various designs have sought to capture the market which has demonstrated a great need for a convenient, inexpensive and usable artist's implements and supplies work place organizer. Some of these devices which have been found by the inventor herein are identified and discussed as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 35,780 (Smith) relates to a pen rack. The pen rack consists, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4, of a pedestal stand with a plurality of notches cut in a disc-shaped object which is mounted on top of the pedestal. Pens are simply hung into each of the notches and are supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 70,500 (Averell) relates to a card holder. This invention includes a pedestal-base and a tabletop structure which is mounted and secured to the top of the pedestal. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, a coiled spring is mounted circumferencially about the tabletop. The purpose of the spring is to grippingly hold a business card, or the like, for presentation to people who would take the card therefrom. No mention is made of using this in any other capacity other than to hold a business card. No pens are mentioned, and, certainly, there is no receptacle in the center portion thereof for the receipt of pens or other articles. The tabletop extends over the pedestal base which is not true in the Applicant's product.
U.S. Pat. No. 231,969 (Perkins) relates to a pen rack. As shown, a ribbon of apparently metal material is used to springingly hold a plurality of pens arranged in a semicircular base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,913 (Nicholas) relates to a paper slip holder. As shown in the Figures, there is a cup 17 which is secured to a base which is pivotally movable about portion of the pedestal base and is secured thereto. Slips of paper, identified at 16, are placed in between the coils of the spring which hold them in position. This particular device is useful in restaurants. The slips are counter slips to be used by the cook in identifying what he is to prepare for the customer. The cup forms a receptacle or holder for toothpicks or matches, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,511 (Josephson) relates to the use of crimped wire tubing for purposes of support. Basically, this device uses crimped wire in a plurality of arrangements such as are identified, for example, at FIGS. 5 and 7, for holding pencils, pens and other items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,688 (Smith) relates to a desk organizer. This is a junk box-like device which is substantially different than which is proposed by Applicant's invention. It contains no spring holder device whatsoever, and merely characterizes what is generally available in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,324 (Fristedt) relates to a drawing board device which includes a receptacle for holding various pens and other utensils typically used in drawing. This contains a bucket or tray identified at 10 with a cover 18 which serves as a drawing board as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,578 (Swingle) relates to an expandable retainer. This device is useful for holding magazines and the like. It is of general construction, and although it uses a spring and circular form, it does not teach a receptacle and pedestal combination such as envisioned by Applicant's device. Also, the Applicant's device includes a pivotal pedestal combination which is not found in this patented device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,699 (Hansen) relates to a holding device for pencils and the like. Basically, as shown in the Figures, it is determined that this is an expanded meshtype of device which has devices to be held thereby. It does not envision the same or similar structure as shown in the Applicant's device.